Something I Don't Agree On
by Transformer-Slash
Summary: Blitzwing has a lot of trouble agreeing with himself and getting into trouble because of it. Lugnut/Blitzwing Other Characters: Blitzwing, and Blitzwing Plug'n'play, mature for a reason.


OLD OLD OLD!

This is actually the first transformers slash story that I ever wrote, but I never actually got around to posting it. It was so old that when I read it, the form of interface used was one of the cruder more-human ones *yuck* So I went ahead and did a little editing, and it became acceptable. Plus I used 'then' instead of 'than' a lot XD Oh well, we all grow up don't we. Even in awful areas like slash writing. I really love this pairing to death. I wish there was more of it.

Warning label: Lugnut/Blitzwing, plug'n'play mech-smut (hell yes) They probably both have a massive case of the OOCs so feel free to flame me for how shitty I did at making the characters act anything even remotely like themselves. I own nothing. You can tell because Starscream would be in a cocktail dress at all times if I owned transformers, and the clothing merchandise would come in adult sizes.

Read and Flame the shit out of it. kthanks.

* * *

It took Blitzwing a moment to realize where he was, and what he was doing. Most often the other two personalities had awareness, even though just one was in control. However, sometimes one of the personalities would wrench away consciousness completely. It was rarely his calm personality that did this, and so it was usually his calm personality who awoke to the after effects. Which is why he was only mildly surprised to finds himself in the engine room instead of in his own quarters.

"Blitzwing?" Lugnut's voice bore an undertone of concern.

"Oh, Lugnut." Blitzwing's felt his internal temperatures rise. Here he was, poised on top of Lugnut in a manner that could not even hope to be interpreted as fighting, or anything else 'Innocent.' This was obviously another one of his random personalities' pranks. "I-I'm sorry." Blitzwing prepared to be thrown like a rag doll.

"Why'd you stop?" Lugnut asked thickly. Obviously, he didn't know enough about Blitzwing's personality swaps to understand what had happened.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Blitzwing repeated shakily. Lugnut's question had meant that this was not an unwanted action. He wished that Lugnut had just been angry with him and roughed him up a little. Instead he tightening his large metal clamps around Blitzwing's waist and pulling him in closer.

"Have you changed your processor?" Lugnut asked. The answer was obviously a yes! Blitzwing had changed to another processor entirely! It was at this that his random personality decided to chime in inside his head.

'_C'mon! I've been nice enough to give you a turn._' Random chirped. '_Jah, look at him. He'z ready to go!'_

"N-no, I didn't change my processor." Blitzwing spoke louder then he should have, as if to drown out the noise in his head. "So vhere vere we?"

Lugnut decided to show Blitzwing rather then tell him. After all, he was a bot of action, not words. He slid one clamp down from Blitzwing's hip, and slowly down his thigh, and back up again. Blitzwing shuddered. It had been mega-cycles since he'd been touched like this. Lugnut moved his face in expectantly. Lugnut had no lips, and therefore could not initiate a kiss himself. Blitzwing obliged, leaning in and pecking him on the mouth. Lugnut's clamps scrapping over his sensors emboldened Blitzwing enough to runs his glossa over the opening to Lugnut's mouth.

'_See, isn't zis nice_?' Random asked, obviously highly amused at having put his other personality in this situation. '_Your kissez are sooo much better zhen mine!_'

Blitzwing ignored his random personality as best he could. It was true that he was enjoying this, but he didn't see any reason to feel gratitude toward himself. After all, coming on to Lugnut was every-bit as likely to get him off-lined as it was to get him off. Blitzwing suddenly felt Lugnut's lower plating slide back. An action that indicated Lugnut was done just playing games. Little sparks had begun to pass from Blitzwing's mouth to his, as Lugnut stuck out his glossa to allow contact.

Blitzwing slid aside his plating. He let his servo drift slowly down Lugnut's chassis to rest on the exposed wiring of his groin. He was a little shocked by the size of Lugnut's interface cable. It made sense that a big bot would have a big cable.

"I hope zat vill fit." Blitzwing bit his lower lip, a little embarrassed at saying something so crass.

'_Ve'll MAKE it fit if ve have to!_' Random added unhelpfully in his head. '_I'm tempted to take over again, but zhat would be too mean, even for me!'_

Not wanting to risk random deciding it wasn't too mean, Blitzwing quickly connected to Lugnut. It was a tight fit. He took a moment to adjust as energy began to pass in a rush from Lugnut to him. A bigger cable meant more contact, and more delicious electricity sizzled into Blitzwing's circuits.

"Ah, Lugnut!" Blitzwing cried out. He wrapped his arms around Lugnut's shoulders as he began to feel blazing electricity flow between them. Lugnut clamped his hands around Blitzwing's hips once more, pushing his plug all the way in. The connection was only one sided, but Lugnut had never even gone that far before. He felt the drain on his energy as a rush of ecstasy, he didn't even think to plug Bliztwing's cable in as well. Blitzwing was not going to last long with the energy surging into him with no outlet

Blitzwing's finger's fumbled blindly in the mesh of wires that had once been covered by his lower plating. When at last he found his interface cable he was burning, his intake fans unable to keep him cool. He plugged it into Lugnut's port with an almost violent force and as soon as the connection was complete they both overloaded sending violent crackles of electricity into the air around them. Blitzwing's intakes cycled the stagnant air inside the ship, trying to cool his engines before they fried his circuitry. _'I zhink it iz far too late for you to be vorrying about fried circuitry.'_ Random laughed just before Blitzwing lost consciousness again.

Once again Blitzwing woke up, having no idea where he was or how he'd gotten there. However, instead of one of his alternate personalities being at fault, it was a completely outside force. He looked up and saw Lugnut, sitting slumped over against the wall. Blitzwing felt the reasonably cushioned mat beneath him and knew he was in a sleeping chamber. The lack of any form of decoration told him it was not his sleeping chamber.

'_Aw, how cute!' _His random personality burst in_. _'_He must have carried uz to hiz room! Vonder if anyone saw?'_

'_I hope not!_' His angry personality burst in. '_It's bad enough zhat you two idiots interfaced vith zhat slag-heap! If anyone saw I'd have to beat him into scrap metal!'_

'_It vasn't so bad…_' Blitzwing's calm personality told the other two. '_After all, it was really..'_

'_Great!'_ Random exclaimed. '_Next time I get to do it, okay?!'_

'_Zhere von't be a next time you glitch-brain!' _Angry hollered internally. '_I von't allow it.'_

'_Not you decision~' _Random mocked. It was now that his cool personality decided it would be prudent to depart. After all, the last thing he wanted to do was wake Lugnut up to a fist-fight between Blitzwing and himself. As he got up off the mat it creaked, which was enough to wake up the huge bot anyway.

"You are awake!" Lugnut said, getting up too quickly for a mech of his size. "Are you alright? You went into stasis so suddenly-"

"I'm fine." His cold personality said. He was now struggling for control with random, who wanted to burst out and overload Lugnut again.

"Good, if you had been damaged it would be very unfortunate." Lugnut informed him. He made it sound matter-of-fact. "After all, we are bonded now."

For a moment random stopped struggling to gain control, as all three of Blitzwing's personalities were shocked into silence. Lugnut obviously didn't know much about the intimacies of cybertronian mating rituals. A bond was something much deeper then what they had just done. A spark bond was something eternal and irreversible, much different then a bout of electrical exchange via their lower ports.

'_Zhat's sweet he zhinks ve are bonded now. Just because of a little overload_.' Random was giddy with delight that he had managed to stir up so much trouble.

"Um, Lugnut." Blitzwing cleared a small amount of particulate out of his intake pumps before continuing. "Do you really vant to be bonded to me? After all…" Suddenly his random personality cut in. "I'm CRAZY."

"If I hadn't wanted to be I would never have bonded with you." Lugnut said firmly.

"Aw, so sweet!" Random chirped, before switching back to the calm personality. "I am crazy, zhough Lugnut. I didn't zhink you vould actually vant to be bonded to me."

"Even if you are crazy, and annoying…" Lugnut tried to think of something to add on. He didn't really know why he wanted to be bonded with Blitzwing. He had assumed the two of them bonding meant it was what Blitzwing wanted, and now he was confused as to why Blitzwing was making excuses. "I like you better than Black-Arachnia or Starscream, and I would never even dream of touching our glorious master, Megatron."

'_Oh I bet he dreams about it all zhe time._' Random cackled.

"Iz zhat really a good reason?" Blitzwing asked. "Just because you like me better zhan zhem-"

"I don't like them at all!" Lugnut corrected. "I only like you and Megatron."

"You like me?" Blitzwing asked, a little shocked. He had never thought that Lugnut might actually have any feeling about him other than annoyance. True, the two of them had been together for countless stellar cycles now. Both had been in the war, and always stationed together, when Megatron had formed the crew for his ship that would seek out the Allspark he had invited them both, as if they could not be separated. It made sense that some feelings might have formed in all that time.

"Yes, you are kind to me, and never mock me for praising the glorious Megatron." Lugnut told him. "You even defend me when the others are cruel! That is why, being bonded to you…"

Suddenly Blitzwing's cool personality did something so spontaneous that even his random one hadn't thought of it first. He silenced Lugnut with a kiss. After a few moments he pulled away. "If zhat is how you feel, zhen I will gladly be bonded to you."

'_No! It iz my turn now!'_ His random personality scolded when the calm one attempted to swoop in for another kiss.

'_Okay, I guess I do owe you vone.' Blitzwing's cool personality sighed._

"_I vant to feel zhat huge plug of yourz again big-bot~" Random smiled widely as he took over and tackled Lugnut to the floor._

_

* * *

Chapter two- No not really, don't even think about it. Fff._


End file.
